Currently, there are many different vehicle-based holders for cell phones and other mobile devices. Most after-market holders are configured to stick to the dashboard or windshield of the vehicle. These types of mobile device holders can protrude from the dash and be placed in locations that get in the way of a driver's operation of the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists in the industry.